


Afraid to be Happy

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Guilt, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: After Killian overhearing a fight between Emma and Regina, he storms out. Emma hopes to find him at home so they can work things out.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Written in the Stars [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Afraid to be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/gifts).



> A/N: This drabble was prompted by xhookswenchx at some point during five-sentence fic adventures, so this story is dedicated to her!
> 
> Grammarly was my beta!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma frowned as she looked up at her dark, seemingly empty house. She hated it when they fought. After Killian had stormed away from her at the station, she hoped that she would find him here, waiting to talk this out. Normally when they fought, they would have it out with one another, and then Killian would go down to the docks for a few hours to cool off. Then he would come home, and they would make up.

As she pushed the front door open, Emma sighed, noticing the lack of lights. Assuming the worst, Emma hung her head and continued inside. In the last stitch effort, Emma decided to call out to him. Maybe he was just sitting in the dark, brooding. "Killian?"

"We need to talk," his voice called from the living room.

A hopeful, tentative smile tugged at the corners of Emma's lips. Taking a deep breath, Emma walked into the living room and found him sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace.

"Hey you," Emma said, taking a seat beside him on the couch. She reached out to touch his hand but shied away when he pulled his hand away from her. Emma nodded her head slowly. "Okay, then. Let's talk."

Killian glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He could see the pain on her face. There had been tension between the two of them ever since they had returned from the Underworld. There was a part of him that knew he should have moved on into another realm, but the connection to Emma had pulled him back.

"Why was Regina screaming at you in the middle of the station when I walked in?" Killian asked, turning to look her up and down.

Emma exhaled sharply as she adjusted her body on the couch to face him. She closed her eyes briefly, and as she opened them, she met his intense stare. "Regina wanted to know how I brought you back."

"So why did you tell me to leave?" Killian replied, furrowing his brow.

"Because I wasn't sure what Regina was going to do," Emma insisted. "You've seen her when she gets angry. Usually, she throws fireballs at people when she gets pissed off. I just got you back. I didn't want to lose you to a fireball."

"It seemed like you just didn't want me to be there," Killian said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It felt like you may have been happier if I would have moved on to the next realm rather than returning to this one."

"Absolutely not," Emma insisted, scooting across the couch and cuddling up close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, refusing to let go when he tried to pull away. "Killian, I am beyond happy that you are back with me. I went to the Underworld to save you; why do you think I did that?"

"Because you felt guilty," Killian answered, fighting the urge he felt to roll his eyes and pull away. He kept his arms crossed, holding them tight to his chest.

"Of course, I felt guilty," Emma said, throwing her hands up in the air as she stood from the couch. "We just buried Robin when you came back. I was standing at your graveside when you came back. We had just finished putting his coffin in the ground."

Killian watched as she began pacing the length of their living room. She was rubbing her hands along her arms as though she was trying to warm herself up, but she wasn't cold.

"I didn't want her to find out you were back in the way that she did," Emma continued. "Anytime your name would come up in conversation, Regina would tense up and attempt to change the line of conversation every single time. She didn't want to talk about you unless it meant finding a way to bring Robin back."

"So what did she want today?" Killian asked, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

Emma stopped her pacing and scrubbed her hands over her face. She carded her fingers through her hair and let out a heavy sigh, collapsing back down on the couch beside him.

"She wanted to know what made you so special," Emma admitted, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "She wanted to know why you got to come back, and we couldn't just go back and get Robin."

"Because he had already moved on," Killian chimed in, nodding his head.

Emma nodded her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. She tilted her head back and blinked her eyes a few times, fighting back the other tears that had welled up in the corners of her eyes.

"Come here, love," Killian said, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Emma scooted across the couch and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped tight around her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I didn't want you to leave," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Aye," Killian replied, nodding his head. "I know you didn't, love. I shouldn't have stormed out as I did."

Emma turned her head to the side and glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. "No, you shouldn't have," she grumbled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry," Killian said, leaning back so he could get a better look at her face.

Emma smiled and lifted her head from his shoulder. "I'm sorry, too. I should have told you what was going on with Regina."

"I guess I shouldn't have made my presence so well known when she was around," Killian teased.

Emma nodded her head and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. As she pulled away, she rested her forehead against his. "I guess we both owe her an apology."

"After she promises to keep all fireballs away," Killian said, shaking his head.


End file.
